xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Sango
Sango is a sixteen-year-old demon exterminator who hails from a village that practices the act as their profession and is also the original home of the Shikon Jewel. Of her broad repertoire of tools and tricks for fighting demons, she wields her most powerful weapon, Hiraikotsu (飛来骨?, "Flying Return Bone"), a human-sized boomerang made of purified demon bones. Her other weapons include a concealed sword and poisons. She is always accompanied by the demon cat Kirara and was ranked as #44 in a survey conducted by Newtype Japan for Favorite Anime Heroine in 2002. Sango is first seen when she and her family and companions were on a mission to slay an evil demon while another demon had actually possessed the lord of the castle. The demon possessing the lord ends up controlling Sango's younger brother Kohaku and causes him to slay all of their exterminators except Sango. Realizing a demon was possessing both the lord and Kohaku, Sango attempts to attack the lord, but she and Kohaku are shot by the lord's retainers and assumed to be dead and buried at the orders of the lord's son. Naraku later tricks Sango into attacking Inuyasha by deeming him responsible for her village's destruction. When the plot fails and Sango joins Inuyasha's group, Naraku revives Kohaku, controlling him as a pawn to manipulate Sango's emotions. While Sango seeks revenge against Naraku, her primary goal is to rescue Kohaku from his influence and save her brother's life. Sango is often the victim of Miroku's lecherous tendencies and gives him a loud slap for it, though she eventually falls in love with him. While she accepts Miroku's proposal of marriage, she requests that Miroku stop his lecherous actions and not to flirt either. He gradually acquiesces to her request, focusing his attention on her exclusively. At the end of series when Miroku loses his Wind Tunnel, Sango retires from the demon exterminating business and marries Miroku, using the next three years with Miroku and form a family with a pair of twin girls and a baby boy. The two move into a larger home in Kaede's village. Naked Episodes # Kohaku's Shard Screenshots 16-1499894474.PNG demon.PNG sango6 (6).PNG sango6 (7).PNG sango6 (8).PNG sango6 (9).PNG sango6 (10).PNG sango6 (11).PNG sango6 (12).PNG sango6 (13).PNG sango6 (14).PNG sango6 (15).PNG sango6 (16).PNG sango6 (17).PNG sango6 (18).PNG sango6 (19).PNG sango6 (20).PNG sango6 (21).PNG sango6 (22).PNG sango6 (23).PNG sango6 (24).PNG sango6 (25).PNG sango6 (26).PNG sango6 (27).PNG sango6 (28).PNG sango6 (29).PNG sango6 (30).PNG sango6 (31).PNG sango6 (32).PNG sango6 (33).PNG sango6 (34).PNG sango6 (35).PNG sango6 (36).PNG sango6 (37).PNG sango6 (38).PNG sango6 (39).PNG sango6 (40).PNG sango6 (41).PNG sango6 (42).PNG sango6 (43).PNG sango6 (44).PNG sango6 (45).PNG sango6 (46).PNG sango6 (47).PNG sango6 (48).PNG sango6 (49).PNG sango6 (50).PNG sango6 (51).PNG sango6 (52).PNG sango6 (53).PNG sango6 (54).PNG sango6 (55).PNG sango6 (56).PNG sango6 (57).PNG sango6 (58).PNG sango6 (59).PNG sango6 (60).PNG sango6 (61).PNG sango6 (62).PNG sango6 (63).PNG Kandsango3 (23).PNG Kandsango3 (22).PNG Kandsango3 (21).PNG Kandsango3 (20).PNG Kandsango3 (19).PNG Kandsango3 (18).PNG Kandsango3 (17).PNG Kandsango3 (16).PNG Kandsango3 (15).PNG Kandsango3 (14).PNG Kandsango3 (13).PNG Kandsango3 (12).PNG Kandsango3 (11).PNG Kandsango3 (10).PNG Kandsango3 (9).PNG Kandsango3 (8).PNG Kandsango3 (7).PNG Kandsango3 (6).PNG Kandsango3 (5).PNG Kandsango3 (4).PNG Kandsango3 (3).PNG Kandsango3 (2).PNG Kandsango3 (1).PNG E65B74B0-B8B3-439B-8BA7-7370690C4ECD.png DCAB2B0C-864C-4EC1-847F-C6EBE2D78E5B.png B9A14D1A-EDE8-4414-8B29-07D62C8CD6CF.png A11693E0-412C-40C4-A2C0-F179F77E493F.png A26E30C2-9A39-4947-8893-CD447812175B.png 051C8F8E-A26F-45DB-95AD-AB220CCDDB95.png 31472509-C9F2-4FD1-80B4-5B3F85E2B77C.png 417F85B3-D9F6-49A8-98DD-4C6FAFDF8A40.png 288CD656-6869-450C-B67C-6B3B7DAD39C0.png 0AD9FC30-1C17-4372-A371-01574A100C62.png 3AFFE63C-0A43-4A4F-8B22-25BDB0E85B07.png FBC06C4A-C41D-4EFC-AF33-26D01CEE631E.png Category:Sword Wielders Category:Stealth Force Category:Perverts Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Harem Category:Child Soldiers Category:Mothers Category:Married Category:Martial Artist Category:Muggles Category:Slayers Category:Inuyasha Universe Category:Female Category:Animal Empathy Category:Villain Killer Category:Murder Category:Humans Category:Souls Category:One-Man Army Category:Marksmanship Category:Murder Category:Screenshots Category:Dat Ass Category:Teachers Category:Petrified Category:Siblings